geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
XStep
xStep is the tenth level on Geometry Dash. It is the first stage marked with the Insane difficulty after update 1.9. This level was released in update 1.3 followed by Clutterfunk and preceded by cycles. The sequences are cube, ball, and ship. The portals mostly used in the level was gravity portals. This is the 10th level in the game (official). Description xStep introduces blue pads and blue rings/circles on the regular path. The icon assumes three different forms through the level— the cube, rocket, and gravity ball. It is similar to Cycles in difficulty and features multiple tight rocket scenes. xStep is also the level that uses the greatest number of blue pads out of any level in the game, present throughout almost the entire second ship scene. The level also introduces full checker bricks and another block (previously seen while getting the second coin in Jumper). The level also introduces wavy platforms along with the wavy thorns. Secret coins *The first secret coin is located in the first ship sequence. After the last thorn-ball before a stepped wall, carefully fly into the small space between the thorn-ball and the wall to collect the secret coin. Immediately push to fly up and clear the wall quickly, but take care not to crash above. *The second secret coin is located in the second ship sequence. In the last part of it, containing the spiked passage, slip your ship into a small hole. Keep on holding it up.Then go out the hole in the other end and go through a cube portal shortly afterward. *The last coin is in the cube sequence after the second ship one. After flipping gravity, your cube will approach a gravity pad that is slightly elevated with some spikes before it. You have to miss the gravity pad and the spikes. If you jump from too far away, you will hit the gravity pad, which is the normal route. Once you have achieved a far enough jump, get ready to tap on a mid-air gravity ring, otherwise you will crash into a suspended platform with spikes on it. Once you have done that, you will reach the coin and fall into the regular course. Immediately jump again to clear off a jump ring. Walk through Trivia *xStep is one of the two levels to grant cube icons for both Practice and Normal, the other one is Cycles. *xStep is the only level name to begin with a lowercase letter. * xStep is the shortest level name, at 5 letters. * The wavy platforms first appear in this level although they are in several coin paths in the first 6 levels. *xStep marks the gradual introduction of many new map components including blocks, pits and cosmetics. * xStep, Electroman Adventures and Blast Processing all reward 10 stars if completed, although xStep and Electroman Adventures have the higher rating of Insane while Blast Processing has Harder. * xStep formally introduces the blue jump pad, however, they were used to collect secret coins in Back on Track and Polargeist. * The level takes 1:24 to complete. * It is possible to slip thorough a gap between a suspended spike and platform in the first antigravity section, causing the player to crash, as seen here Gallery XStepMenu.png|xStep on main menu XS-C1.png|First coin. XS-C2.png|Second coin. XS-C3.png|Third coin. Category:Levels